Sempiternal
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: While home for the summer, Harry meets an intriguing new boy by the name of Olli Polkis, Dudley's best friend, Piers's, wizard cousin. (Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or anything, completely forgot about that!)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! I recently bought Bring Me The Horizon's Sempiternal album, and there was this one song that I was listening to, Deathbeds (Bonus Track), and it inspired me to write a fanfiction. And originally, I thought I was going to write a Snarry, but tough on me, since recently, whenever I write, my stories are like, fuck that, we're going to go on our own path. All ink-heart-y and stuff… And I apologize to any of my readers who are interested in my other stories, for a while I had writers block and then it went away, but it was more for my own make-believe stories, which aren't cake-walks either at the moment, and now I'm ready to jump back into fanfictions but it's a write and get inspired thing.

Oh, and, I don't own any of the characters except Olli, his friends (Milo Evans & Chris Johns), his close-family (Stacy, Carl, Veronica and Lucille) and maybe Uncle Paul and the name Aunt Jean for Piers's Mummy, and no, Olli isn't like my fanfiction version of anyone in BMTH, I just liked the name so I… borrowed it… And, Olli's middle name isn't after Mitt Romney's grandchild because I heard that their name is Kirien or something like that and I'm Canadian, and I don't support Mitt Romney, I just used the name because I'm a sentimental asshole and that's one of my best friend's names and I think it's a really cool name, so I… borrowed… that one too.

OH! And, there's been a slight change in this chapter because, omg, I'm such an idiot!

Anyway, enjoy!

XOXOXO

Sempiternal: Adjective, of never-ending duration : eternal.

Harry sighed as he pulled out weed after weed from his Aunt's garden. It was more like _his_ garden, considering he was the one who worked on it the most. He sincerely doubted that she had ever even stepped foot in the garden with the thoughts of working on it herself, she had never been much for mud and muck and soil, only for the beautiful end results.

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia called from inside the house. He sighed and stood up, moving to quickly wash his hands and face with the hose. Taking a long sip of the water before turning it off, he headed into the house.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" He asked, his green eyes glaring holes into the floor.

"We are having guests over for the night, we would prefer it if you left the house for the evening, remember what happened last time?" Aunt Petunia asked, her voice tight and taunting.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'll leave an hour before your guests are set to arrive." Harry replied_. Well shit, I'm not suppose to leave the house, now what? Actually, who the fuck cares?_

"Yes, well, they're set to arrive at 5, finish your chores before you go." Aunt Petunia said in return. "If you don't have them done, Vernon will have a word with you."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, shrugging before leaving. _'Vernon will have a word with you_' was code for '_Vernon will beat the shit out of you._'

CHAPTER 1

At four, Harry thankfully had all his chores done, and a little plastic bag packed to take out with him. He had already decided to nick a few dollars from Dudley so that he wouldn't be stuck sitting at the park the whole night. He had already decided to take a trip to Gringots, having gotten Aunt Petunia to agree to give him access to his stuff under the cupboard for one night, maybe more if he was allowed to stay at the Leaky or something of the sort, which she had gladly agreed to. _Anything to keep me away_, he snorted.

"Hey look, it's the_ Freak_!" Someone said from behind him, from the sound of it, it was Dudley's best mate, Piers Polkis. Harry had chosen to walk a bit away from his relative's before calling the Night Bus, just in case the Order was watching the house, which was extremely unlikely, considering they had never watched the house before.

"Oh fuck off, Piersy, he looks normal enough." A new, unknown voice replied.

"Oh shut up, you Pillow Biter!" Piers said in reply. Harry turned to look at the duo. One of them was definitely Piers, the other was someone he had never seen before, and his accent definitely wasn't English.

"Hey, Hey, Piersy, I ain't biting no Pillows, my lover is!" The new guy said. His hair was long, brushing his shoulders and almost covering his eyes, which were a sparkling hazel. "Anyways, who're you?" He asked, his eyes raking over Harry's body, studying him. Harry shivered and blushed.

"Harry." He replied, staring back at the other boy. He had to look up a bit to study the obviously taller boy. _He must be the same height as Snape_, Harry thought. "Harry Potter."

"_Holy Shit_, your _him_." Pier's companion said in a slightly awed voice. "And, I'm Olli Polkis, I've just moved here from America. What's a Saviour like you doing in Fucking Surrey?"

"Fucking Surrey?" Harry asked, laughing at the taller American.

"Well, it's Fucking Boring Surrey, but that's kind of long and Fucking Surrey has a better ring to it. Little Whinging happens to be the most boring place on Earth. What's wrong with Muggles these days?" Olli said with a lopsided grin.

"I honestly don't know, there's some hidden appeal to having a sort of… Monogamy, a continuation of the same chain. I'd love to see the reactions of people if someone bought one of the houses and painted it Purple." Harry replied, giving Olli a grin of his own.

"Bloody hell, Olli! You're talking to the _Freak_!" Piers said, before having to back away from his cousin's fist.

"Your talking about a Bloody Fucking Saviour, have some respect, you Fucker." Olli replied, before ignoring Pier's look of utter disbelief to smile at Harry again. "Would you like to do something, Harry? I think everyone back home will Fucking die knowing I hung out with Motherfucking Harry Potter before going to Hogwarts!"

"Uh, sure. I don't really have anything else to do." Harry replied with a loose shrug.

"Awesome." Olli said, before grabbing hold of Harry's arm to lead him to Pier's house. "I'm moving in with my Aunt Jean and ugly Piers, I'll be heading to Hogwarts this year, now, is that school as Fucking Awesome as they make it seem?" Olli asked, as Piers squawked from behind them.

"I… Wouldn't know what to compare Hogwarts to, actually. I'm probably a bit biased, considering the fact that I consider Hogwarts to be my home and that it's obviously never been boring, like, ever." Harry said with a grin, as Olli chuckled, a deep, seductive sound that made him shiver slightly.

"Well, I've heard it's in a Castle, is that true?" Olli asked. "'Cause Salem is in a Fucking boring ass Muggle looking boarding school thing."

"Yes, it is. The staircases move and shit like that." Harry replied, laughing.

"Shit like that? Wow. Salem didn't have any of that moving staircase shit, I guess I've been missing out!" Olli said, with a nerdy sounding snort, that made both boys laugh harder.

"Humph!" Piers grumbled angrily. "If I knew you were going to attach yourself to the _Freak_, I wouldn't have taken you on a tour of the neighbourhood!" Piers said angrily.

"Fuck, Piersy, this isn't a place you can really take me on a tour of, considering it's Fucking row after row of Fucking houses that look all the Fucking same." Olli replied. "And, finding Harry Fucking Potter, is totally worth heading back, I mean, look at his arse- that's what you say for ass right?" Olli says with a grin, before he sweeps his long black hair out of his face.

"Gross." Piers muttered before the entered the house. "MUM, WE'RE HOME!"

"Aunt Jean, We're back! I brought back a friend so we're just going to go to my room and chill out for a while!" Olli said, before dragging Harry towards the stairs.

"Wait, Oliver, who did you bring back with you? You know the rules!" Mrs. Polkis said seriously, appearing in a pair of sweat pants and a sweater.

"Only Harry Potter, one of the most famous Fucking Wizards in Fucking ever, Auntie." Olli replied, grinning at the scary looking woman, while Harry smiled sadly. He knew she was probably going to throw him out, considering she had allowed Piers to openly bully him.

"Petunia's nephew? Go on right ahead. I apologize Harry, for allowing my son to get so wild, but it's safer to pretend to be a 'Fucking Muggle' , as Oliver says." Mrs. Polkis said, her severe looking face transforming with a smile.

"Uh, thank you?" Harry replied, before Olli pulled him up the stairs into a room that was littered with Keep Out Signs.

"It's nice to be alone." Olli said with a sigh. Harry looked around the room with interest. The walls were a deep navy blue, and littered with posters of both the Muggle and the Magical variety. The one that held Harry's interest the most though, was the dark black-and-grey Salem waver Olli had above his bed.

"Mhmm." Harry replied, moving closer to the bed.

"Ah, your eager to see my skills in bed… Sadly, I don't fuck on the first date, not even for Harry Fucking Potter." Olli said with a grin, this one a little more sheepish than the one he had on outside.

"Hmmm. What?" Harry asked, moving a little away from the bed, his face going red with a blush.

"Uh, Nothing…" Olli said, laughing at Harry's innocent, surprised face. "Honestly, you act as if people have never propositioned you or said that you're hot."

"That's because no one has." Harry said sincerely. "I've had a few girls interested in me, but they've never bothered to do anything but laugh and blush at me… Besides, I doubt I play for that particular team anyways."

"That's a fucking relief." Olli replied. "Not that you've never been propositioned, God, that's a fucking failure on the terms of every gay young male in Hogwarts, but that I'm not scaring you off because you're straight."

"I'm actually, quite interested in what you have to say about me, to be honest." Harry replied, moving a little closer to Olli.

"Oh, I have a lot to say, Harry." Olli said, grinning at the shorter teen. "And most of it is, we should get to know each other before I kiss you or this is never going to go anywhere, and we should do this real quick, because I want to kiss you."

"Well, I'm Harry James Potter, I live with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley, I hate their guts, but the feeling is mutual. I'm a current year 6th at Hogwarts, and I'm really good at DADA, and I wish I was better at Potions, because despite the fact that the teacher is a greasy git, I really like the idea of Potions. I want to be a Healer when I graduate, not an Aurour like everyone expects me to be. I think I'd like to teach at one point too, either Transfigurations, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, or DADA. My 'best friends' are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I actually discovered I was gay when I got an undeniable crush on his older brothers, Bill and Charlie. You go, Olli." Harry said, grinning at the taller boy, whose grin widened with every word.

"Fine, my name is Oliver Kirien Polkis, my parents sent me to stay with my Aunt Jean because I got into some trouble at Salem, I'm not going to say, you'll have to guess, but it wasn't that bad. I'm a current 7th year, and I really enjoy Divination, and don't you _dare_ laugh, it's a good subject if you're actually a seer, which I am, if I use my cards and some water bowl predictions. I also really like Astronomy and Ancient Runes. I'm shit at Transfigurations and Charms, and you could probably help me with those… My best friends are Milo Evans and Chris Johns, both of whom are sadly still at Salem's. I live with my Aunt Jean, Uncle Paul, and cousin Piers currently. My Mom, Stacy, lives with my Step-Father, Carl and Half-Sister, Veronica in Los Angeles, My Step-Sister, Lucille, still goes to Salem and is utterly embarrassed of me. I want to go into music when I graduate, though I would be able to live with working as a ward-smith." Olli replied. "Well, we're done…" And with that, they kissed.

XOXOXOXO

A/N: So, that was the first chapter, and I think it's kind of short but what do I know? I'm using a shit writing-system because Mycrosoft Word is pissing me off with it's inability to spellcheck- AHH, NOW YOU KNOW, I CAN'T SPELL…- and it keeps closing on me and I've just gotten so use to using this system so whatever. Anyways, I'd like to know if any of any of you (?) have heard the album that inspired this story, or at least the song, or whatever, and what you think of it? I've thought that it's really good and it kind of reminded me of the fact that I wanted to look into Satanism because I heard that isn't a creepy religion or whatever and is actually the celebration of the self. I haven't grabbed the courage to do that though, I'm a wuss (any satanists out there who want to explain it?) Also, fun fact!: Oscar Wilde's famous last words were "Either the wallpaper goes or I do."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

A/N: Still haven't written the third chapter, but here's the second one! - AGAIN, SLIGHT CHANGE BECAUSE I'M AN IDIOT AND GOD, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT.

XOXOXOXO

"What will you do if I end up in Slytherin, Har?" Olli asked, as they stood, holding hands in front of the nearly empty station of 9/3.

"I'd still date you, I mean, you'd still be the same bloody guy I started dating at the beginning of the summer, I just wouldn't trust you." Harry said with a grin, laughing at Olli's surprised face.

"You wouldn't trust me? Ouch, that hurts, Har!" Olli said with a laugh, as Harry hit his arm.

"Fuck you." Harry replied in a low growl.

"Actually, I thought it was_ me __fucking__ you_." Olli said with a grin.

"That's never happening, ever." Harry said as they heard Hermione call for him.

"Harry!" Hermione said, sounding relieved. "There you are! We went to your relatives but they said you already left."

"Yeah. Didn't you get my letter? Olli and Mrs. Polkis offered to drop me off, and they live in Little Whinging, so it made sense." Harry replied, smiling slightly at the poofy-haired girl.

"Oh." Hermione said, as Olli began to say "Harry! I thought you accepted out offer because you really like my personality."

"Oh yes, what I like about you is your _personality_, twit." Harry purred, before laughing. "You didn't even talk on the way over! We spent the whole time listening to your Aunt prattle on about your mother's Hogwarts years!"

"Whatever, Harry!" Olli said, blushing slightly. The taller boy rubbed his cheek, looking as if he was trying to wipe away his embarrassment.

"So…" Hermione said slowly, as a loud group of lively Red heads moved over to join them, after sorting themselves out at the doorway of the station.

"Harry, mate!" Ron called, as he stalked up to the group, making Harry flinch and Olli glare.

"… Ron." Harry muttered, moving slightly behind Olli, his beautiful human shield. _Thank Merlin for Olli_.

"Where were you, Mate? Mom almost punched your Aunt when she said you were gone." Ron said, as Ginny came running up, grinning at Harry, her cheeks a rosey red.

"Yeah, Harry! I thought we'd maybe sit together. Dad's car is getting a bit small so I'd probably have to sit in your lap." Ginny said, laughing softly, her brown eyes shinning brightly.

"Why would Harry want you in his lap? Honestly, Harry, I'd prefer it if you sat in _my_ lap." Olli said with a lopsided grin, as Harry turned red, his shade of blush nearly matching Ginny's.

"Oh shut up, you Wanker." Harry replied, slapping Olli's arm.

"I won't be a Wanker for long…" Olli said, laughing as Harry slapped him again.

"As I said earlier, Never, ever happening, you arsehole." Harry said, as Molly joined them.

"Harry!" Molly chided. "Where were you? And don't say such things!"

"I was getting a ride with Olli and his Aunt, I thought I wrote to Ron about it last week?" Harry asked, as the group turned to look at the guilty looking Redhead.

"I might have forgotten." Ron admitted. "I was more concerned with the fact that Harry said he's a Poof."

"You're a Poof? You can't be a Poof!" Ginny broke in, as Harry blushed and Olli pulled him closer.

"Well, Harry and I are definitely kissing and romantically connected, little redhead." Olli replied, grinning down at her. "Is it true that Redheads don't have souls?"

"What?" Ginny asked as Harry's friends and Mrs. Weasley looked at Olli with surprise.

"Is it true that redheads don't have souls? My friend Milo use to say that about this girl at my old school, Kathy." Olli said, "But Kathy was a bitch, always going for guys that are _totally gay_." Olli continued, glaring slightly at Ginny. "And _totally taken_."

"Well, I'm nothing like that Kathy twit." Ginny replied, looking mock offended. "Since Harry isn't a poof and he isn't dating anyone because he promised that we'd be together."

"I never said that." Harry burst out, glancing at Ginny before looking up at Olli. "I never said that, and you know I wouldn't say that and then turn around and lead someone else on. Your it for me, Olli…."

"I know, Har… But obviously, she doesn't. Let's go get a carriage, yeah?" Olli said, as Harry smiled back at him. They left with a slight wave to the surprised group.

/~/

Inside the train, they fond an empty booth, in-between what looked to be Slytherin territory and the rest of the school. "It's so nice to finally be alone." Olli groaned, closing the door before pulling Harry to sit on his lap in the corner.

"The shade's still open." Harry said, blushing as a, luckily, uncaring Slytherin passed by.

"Who the fuck cares? I mean, I'm just enjoying cuddling with my cute, little boyfriend." Olli said, grinning, as he kissed Harry's cheek.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, as he moved, so that he was straddling Olli. "Close the shades, and maybe we'll do… more_ cuddling_."

"I like the sound of that." Olli said, as he groped for his wand, his hands brushing Harry's crotch teasingly as he fiddled around with his pockets. He wordlessly spelled the shade down before he made a jabbing motion towards the window, causing it to steam up.

XOXOXOXOX

Hey, hey hey! It ends with just that. Feel free to imagine whatever they're doing. I'm getting close to my bed-time (School is early, you know! and I have _Bio_ first period!) and I'm surprised that this is chapter 2 because I thought everything was chapter 1. I guess that's what I get for working on it and then leaving it alone for like, forever and ever and ever… Not that any of you know this, because I haven't even uploaded chapter 1 while I'm writing this. I guess my mind's gone loopy, blame my math work. Anyways, Reviews are appreciated, especially if you have anything to say about Bring Me The Horizon's Sempiternal album, which kind of inspired me… And I feel like a cheater because I'm listening to Mixtape's Ordinary Silence because Everything's Eventual, was too good of a song not to check out the rest of their songs… Fun fact: The word Napuq is Inuktituk for the middle woods in a dogsled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm pretty sure this is coming out on a Saturday, if not, I'm either ahead of what I think I'll be (I write these early on. It's inspiring. I also really like to write as if I'm talking to someone when I'm totally not.) or behind. I thought I'd have the time to write today, but… ugh school, and ugh, math, and ugh, singing and ugh, dentists and totally not ugh, babysitting adorable little boys, or babysitting an adorable little boy while his older brother (?) watched a movie upstairs. I also actually wrote a blurb I'm either going to add to the story or have as a sideline for this story, and it's just… I couldn't pass up the opportunity! It was too good! You'll see later.

Anyways, I've been forgetting this, but I, sadly, DO NOT, own any of the characters, except the OC's, and I am not doing this for anything but my own personal enjoyment and any spelling mistakes is just me being stupid…. Oh, and, I was told that Harry not getting along with his friend's was weird, but I'll add that in later, when Olli's Hogwart's friends arrive on the scene… Also, Olli's reasons for being at Hogwarts will later be explained too. It's not that I have this seriously plot out, it's more just… me relying on what feels right at the moment. - AGAIN, MORE CHANGES. I JUST DID WHAT I FORGOT WHEN I UPLOADED THIS, which was, I changed "Polkis, Olli" to "Polkis, Oliver"….

CHAPTER 3.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Harry groaned, his flushed face pressing against Olli's hicky covered neck. Both boys were panting and… Messy, to say the least.

"While, we did." Olli said, with a chuckle, his dark hair wispy and light around his flushed face. "And it was awesome! No worries of Aunt Jean, or Piersy coming in…"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Harry said, remembering the one time- one time, that Piers had walked in on them giving each other hand jobs. He still didn't know who it was worse for, him, or Piers, who had still looked pale after nearly a month.

"I'll try not to, baby, but for a price." Olli said, grinning at Harry like the cat who had gotten the cream.

"Fuck that… I thought I was the one in charge here." Harry said, grinning, as he grinded down on the taller boy, making him gasp and plead 'mercy'.

"Polkis, Oliver." Minerva McGonagall called out, her voice strong, pushing out the many worries and daydreams out of Olli's head. He walked up to the stool, his face clear despite many of the murky, dark thoughts that swam in and out of his consciousness. The thought of Harry dumping him if he ended up in Slytherin. The thought of being alone, so far away from home and all his usual creature comforts. He doubted that Hogwarts was anything like Salem, and he'd undoubly be lost if it wasn't for Harry.

_**Don't be afraid**_, an unknown voice said, as the sorting hat sat gently on his head, _**your thoughts are so depressing I could hear them before I even touched your head, you have more anxiety than little Harry Potter did when he sat upon my stool.**_

_What would Harry have to be afraid of?_ Olli asked, _He's a Gryffindor, through and through. Me? I'm a slimly Slytherin and he'll dump me for sure, just like M-he-who-shall-not-be-talked-about-or-thought-abou t_.

_**Oh? You really think so?**_ The hat asked._** Little Harry Potter, who insisted to be placed in Gryffindor, despite the fact that I thought he'd do brilliantly in Slytherin, just like you shall.**_

_Harry? A Slytherin? You must be going crazy, ._ Olli thought, chuckling a bit, unaware of the rest of the hall's mumbles over what was taking so long.

_**Oh, I'm not. Harry had ambitions, but he did not wish to be great, mistaking greatness for power hungry. **_The hat replied._** And I am not going crazy, and please set the wayward Slytherin-Gryff straight, Mr. Polkis.**_

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat called out. Olli smiled as it was slipped off his head again, and he walked, straight-backed, towards his new house table, refusing to glance at Harry incase his little Gryff decided that he wasn't the one he wanted anymore.

Harry sighed as he waited for Olli to be sorted. It felt like there was a million kids before his boyfriend, even if that wasn't true at all.

"Harry." Hermione said quietly, as Ron and Ginny were distracted by the sorting.

"Hermione." Harry replied, glancing at her.

"I'm sorry." She said simply, glancing at Ron, who seemed to be talking to both Ginny and Seamus about Quidditch.

"You should be." Harry remarked, ignoring her as Olli was called up to the stool. He watched as Olli closed his eyes, listening completely to the sorting hat. At the other boy's slightly surprised expression, Harry frowned, especially when it got to be more, and more surprised, before Olli grinned a little, chuckling at whatever the sorting had had said.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. Harry grinned, and slowly clapped. He had expected Olli to get Slytherin, the other boy was just too… Sneaky not too. The grey-blue eyed boy often distracted him from doing important things (i.e. yard work for the Dursley's that ended up with him spending two days at the Polkis's.) He kept his smile bright, despite the fact that he couldn't help but be worried when Olli didn't look at him on his way to his new table.

A/N: I'm definitely cheating on Sempiternal, the album. Other than the first chapter, I haven't listened to the album while writing. It's currently Taima (IDK if this is the name, it's kind of hard to read, and it's especially hard because Taima means some variation of "stop it" or "don't", and I only hear it when someone's annoyed at you or angry at you for doing something you shouldn't.) by Elisapie Isaac, from Northern Quebec (like, seriously northern northern Quebec). So far, my favourite song on the album is Sugami (why), but Remaining for You is good too… I feel like this is short but I want to go to sleep maybe and this felt like the place to end it. I'm just going with what feels right, I guess… Reviews are welcomed, so are semi-mean critiques! (It's not hard to write nice criticism, is it? But then again, I'm Canadian, so… I kind of do that whole, nice-nice-nice-nice-nice to the point of annoyance thing.)

Fun fact: I don't have one currently, here's a joke instead, A man went to a zoo. The only animal in the zoo was a dog. It was a shitzu.

If that doesn't tickle your fancy, What's green and has four wheels? Grass!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really must apologize for this taking so long! First it was my internet being stupid and slow and then it was me being distracted by my birthday (I'm sixteen now. Oct. 26 is my birthday), Halloween (I just stayed home with my mom and watched Hannibal by myself because she decided that she didn't want to watch it because it's gory but it's amazing. As soon as I finish the first season- stupid internet- I'm going to start reading fanfictions, especially CROSSOVERS! And that reminds me, I have three crossovers in the works, mostly for my own amusement, but still!), and my first "real" job (I work at the Movies… It's both horrifying and amazing at the same time because there's so much to learn and then there's all these machines that I absolutely despise! Like the butter machine and the slushy machine and then there's the things I'm not too sure about like the slushy flavours and it just boggles me that anyone would like the pure sugar that is slushy's! And then there's my boss watching me and the manager watching me and my partners watching me and ahhh! I'm not ready to start on my way to adulthood!) - Then there's also the fact that I couldn't get Olli's part to work. He seemed to whiny, and then Draco was too… _Draco_, but I finally figured out what to do last night when I was up till like, three in the morning.

Oh! And, please understand, the people who read the chapters before I changed it because I'm dumb, Harry has now never told Olli that he was nearly in Slytherin and so Olli's worried and yeah… To the people who don't know, ignore that…

- CHAPTER 4 -

Harry frowned as he followed the rest of his house up to Gryffindor tower, choosing to wait a bit before he would go and find Olli, and sort everything out. That's what felt… right at the moment, though a part of him thought that it was stupid to wait and that he should charge right into snake territory like a rash Gryffindor idiot- which he was.

"Hey, Harry!" Neville called, as he caught up with Harry. "I tried to find you on the train, but I couldn't find you and then everyone took the seats by you, but I wanted to ask you how your summer was?" Neville said, giving Harry a friendly smile. Harry smiled back.

"For once, it was great. I mean, I did fight with Ron and Hermione a bit before summer break, but it really wasn't that bad. I have a boyfriend now." Harry replied. "How about you, Nev? Anything interesting happen?"

"I set up some new greenhouses and I saw Luna a few times…" Neville answered, blushing a deep red. "I'm thinking of asking her and her father if I can court her…"

"Go for it, Nev! She's so lucky." Harry said with a chuckle. "With a catch like you! And she'll be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Harry." Neville said, as they entered through the portrait, barely catching the new Password, which was _Gryffs Rule_. "Your boyfriend's that guy, Oliver Polkis, right?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled, "I met him over the summer, it was quite a surprise, but it was a good one."

"You really like him, don't you, Harry?" Neville said, grinning at Harry. "A lot of people are going to be angry at you for dating 'the enemy' Harry, but if you think he's alright, I'm alright with it." He said, as they walked up into the dorm room.

"Thanks, Neville." Harry replied, feeling relieved.

Olli sighed as he followed the perfects towards his new dormitory. He knew what the Hat was probably right, that Harry wouldn't mind, but Harry had said something or other about not getting along with the Slytherins in his year, a rivalry between him and another boy over his foolish naivety as a child, so he really had no clue. What if he befriended the guy and then Harry realized that he wasn't worth it just like… _him_.

On the way to the dorms a blond guy with light grey eyes tried to get him to speak about his relationship with "Potty", but he didn't bother to talk to the other boy, following the perfects despite the fact that the annoying guy who was calling his boyfriend "Potty" was a perfect. He was pretty sure perfects weren't suppose to be rude when talking about other students, but it really wasn't his business no matter how much he wanted to defend his boyfriend. Harry had proven time and time again that he could fend for himself. Olli was sure that Harry was even stronger than he was, constantly calling the people who had hurt him by their names, not afraid to admit that there was someone out there that had hurt him.

The Slytherin Dorms were hidden behind what, at first glance, had looked to be a wall. Olli had thought they were shitting him and the little firsties when they had headed to what looked like to be a dead end, until one of the perfects- a pug faced girl, said the password, which was unintelligently to him, Cobra. Honestly, making the password a snake? For the Slytherin dorms? He understood that it was going to be a bit easy to give the new students time to get use to the dorms and where they were situated without making them worry about having to remember a long password, but wasn't that just a bit too easy, and a bit too… Gryffindor-ish?

Harry smiled as he got ready for bed. He didn't mind the slightly frosty welcome he had gotten from Dean- who had for some reason taken Ron's side of all of this, despite the fact that Ron was homophobic and Dean was well, _bisexual_. But that might have been because Dean was dating Ginny- and he did not envy the other Gryffindor for that. Seamus had greeted him warmly and had immediately wanted to talk about whether Oliver's but was as good as it seemed under that '_Merlin forsaken robe_', which had earned him a glare from Ron. To Harry it seemed pretty official, that in the Sixth year male Gryffindor dorm, it was three against two. Him against Ron, over a boyfriend. To Harry it didn't matter that Olli was a Slytheirn - he had nearly been a Slytherin himself.

A/N: Short, I know. It's just… Bleh. I'm thinking about getting a Beta (it's weird calling them Betas… Does this mean I'm an Alpha? What's Knotting anyways? I've read some Omega Verse stories and it's confusing and if anyone knows any good Harry Potter Omega Verse stories where Harry is a Omega please tell me! Or any good Harry Potter Slash stories… Especially if Harry's a bottom. I just… Prefer it for some reason. I guess it's just, he's alway so strong so it's nice to have someone who takes care of him. I also like Wrong Boy Who Lived and AUs and yea…) but it would probably mainly be you telling me to get my thinking cap on and chatting with me because I'm pretty chatty and there would probably be a lot of mistakes to fix because while I love reading, writing, and I only speak English and only write in English, I'm shit at English, and now that's freaking me out because I have English next semester and it's with one of the hardest teachers…

Anyway, R& R? And sorry that it took so long! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry with cherries and chocolate and strawberries and bananas and blueberries and dried fish on top!

Oh, and I have half-cheated this time. At the beginning of the chapter it was completely Imagine Dragons that I was listening to while writing, but right now Go To Hell For Heaven's Sake is playing and I hope that in a few moments, Jeffree Star will be the next artist to play…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I wrote the perfect chapter, and I mean, the perfect chapter, and then I went and goofed it up and pressed "Don't save" and lost it all! Another chapter will never be as perfect! It was super perfect! And I accidentally deleted it over something that didn't even matter! Especially since what had taken up a lot of space now takes up so little because I've written it differently. Oh how I wish to be the writer of Dr. Jerkyl and Mr. Hyde! He wrote it in three days then burned it and then wrote it again!, and he only burned it because his wife said it was "okay", but I can't really decide if it's "okay" or not because I spend too much time reading fanfictions and writing fanfictions.

Oh! And when I insult Coffee here, I apologize if I offend anyone! I don't drink coffee, the closest I've had is probably green tea lattes and I really don't know what those are. I basically only drink water, diet coke, Karmas, and teas.

- CHAPTER 5 -

Olli groaned as he woke up. Last night he had staggered into his dorm- shared with three other boys, not that he acknowledged any of them, and had gone to sleep pretty quickly. Now, at Six in the morning, he studied the room. On the far wall was a window that surprisingly, did not show the schools grounds, but rather, the inside of Black lake. Getting up he showered and dressed in his new uniform. It was rather odd, wearing a robe. The tie, he was use to. Salem had had a kind of blazer and tie thing going on. Actually, that wasn't the only differences. Back at Salem, there had been dorms per year, with apartments given to three or four students to share, with two bedrooms and a nice small common area that was big enough to host quite a few people if you wanted it to. Another difference was the prevalence of the house colours. Olli had no problem with Black or Silver or Green, but when the whole common room, dorm room, and bathroom where those three colours, with dark browns mixed in here and there, it just… Bored him. Where were the purples? The oranges? Milo's ugly neon colours that he insisted looked good even if the guy was practically colour blind? But then again, Olli could think of worst colours, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dorms were probably a nightmare.

As he headed out of the dorm, he took a rather long look at where the door was situated, before he headed off. It took a few wrong wrong turns and the help of a few decidedly corrupt-looking third years to find his way to the Great Hall, which was fairly empty. Disappointing. The head table wasn't even fully populated and it was nearly Seven o'clock. Harry wasn't even in the hall, either. In fact, out of all the houses, Gryffindor was the most sparcely populated table so far, followed by the Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws, who were mainly all spread along the table, books or parchments in front of their faces. Pouring himself what he was betting was going to be a disappointing cup of coffee, he wondered why it was that way. Maybe the English were shit at waking up just like they were shit at making coffee? Because they lacked the caffeine needed to truly get up in the morning? But at least there was the food, plates of bacon and sausages and pancakes… It was a much better fare than what his Aunt had cooked up in the kitchen on the days Harry wasn't around the house to do it instead, and only because he felt like it and didn't want them all to starve.

Harry laughed as Seamus told a dirty joke on the way to the great hall. That morning has been surprisingly good, since they had woken up before the Jerk Duo and decided to play a little… prank. Harry had somehow levitated the two boys- a feat they all considered amazing, since the boys had been in their own beds, right beside each other but still, and Seamus and Neville had shot water out of their wands, drenching the two jerks before Harry dropped the spell, causing them to fall to the ground in a tangle of wet, startled, angry limbs, to which they high tailed it out of there and ran off to head to the Great Hall. Once in the Great Hall, Harry had taken a moment to search Olli out at his table and nearly went to go talk to the other boy and see if they were still okay, but Seamus and Neville had distracted him, and it could really wait, couldn't it? Olli knew he loved him right? And Olli loved him, so it would be alright if they didn't talk for one morning.

Olli sighed as he picked at his toast, the coffee was substandard, and Harry had entered the hall, given him a glance and a smile, but had walked off with the two hot guys he was talking to, one of them making him and the other guy laugh like loons.

"Polkis." Someone said, as they took the seat beside him.

"Stranger." Olli replied, as he turned to face his company.

"Theodore Nott, actually." The boy said, thrusting out his hand. Nott looked quite bookish, with wavy dark brown hair and light brown eyes hidden behind silver-framed glasses, an overflowing book bag slipped in-between the two of them.

"Olli Polkis, but you already know that." Olli responded, shaking the other boy's hand.

"Yes. Anyway, I thought I'd be your 'official' greeting into Slytherin, and tell you that you might as well break up with your little boyfriend, Potter doesn't like Slytherins and will probably make your life hell." Nott said, pulling a piece of toast from one of the platters in front of them.

"Harry isn't going to break up with me over something so stupid." Olli replied. "And I don't see how that's any of your business seeing I've only known you for like, two minutes."

"Yes, but you'll have to live with me for the next year, and I've known Potter for the last six, so you should listen to me." Nott replied, buttering up his toast.

"You haven't known him well." Olli replied. "I mean, he dated me despite the fact that my cousin is the biggest jerk to ever exist."

"I doubt that, have you met Draco Malfoy?" Nott said quietly, his light brown eyes watching the area around him, as if he was afraid to admit that.

"Yes, I have. He kept yelling in my ear last night so I ignored him." Olli replied, as a dark scowling man descended from the teacher's table and passed out their schedules, scowling at the utter lack of students.

So, that's that! Theo and Olli are kind of friends now, they'll get better, I swear! And the original deleted chapter was better! Harry's part had been longer but I couldn't! And if anyone's curious, the joke was "What did one gay sperm say to the other gay sperm?"

"Hey, where do we find the egg in all this shit?"

Sorry if it was offensive, but I found it freaking funny. And it wasn't something bad about women which was what the site that I found it on absolutely enjoyed telling jokes about… It's more, truthful. There's no egg and you do poop through your anus.


End file.
